<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere I belong by geochan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187174">Somewhere I belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geochan/pseuds/geochan'>geochan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Cha Hakyeon | N, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Beta Lee Hongbin, Beta Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Beta Park Jimin (BTS), Beta dindin, F/F, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Past Lives, Ravi is a overprotective hyung, Shitty Families, backstories, highrank packs, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geochan/pseuds/geochan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an idea/work in prosess😬</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, More tags to come - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere I belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who waits for the last chapter of meant to be! It’s under progress, i’ve started work again so i’m currently busy af. It will be up at some point!</p>
<p>In the meanwhile, this is an other idea that has been lingering in my head for months. So we’ll see how it turns out whenever i start on it😬</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>First of all!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If any of you have watched Liziqi on youtube, it’s sorta that setting of lifestyle/old-new era this will be based in. And yes, this is a bts and vixx mix (cause why not and i love them) It’s an idea i’ve had since I discovered that channel, but it’s a work/idea in-progress. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fantasy related story -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this world everyone has a inner wolf they can turn into (not werewolfs exactly But more real wolves). But the looks are based on the colors of the persons wolf, so if one have white fur and blue eyes, their human form has the same eye and hair tones. Skin tones varies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beta - normal female and male anatomy/genitalia </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alpha - males have normal alpha anatomy/genitalia. While females has female genitalia but have a retractable member.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omega - males has normal male genitalia until presenting, changed into female genitalia after presenting. Females has no changes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Presenting happens when they hit puberty, normally from age 13 to 16.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plot -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi’s pack and a friends pack stood by their stall at the market, selling this season's harvest and a little more. It was a normal day, until someone caught the alpha’s eyes once again. He’s seen him before, a tall and beautiful, silver haired omega. He usually passed through the market square, to where he don’t know. One thing was for sure… he wanted to learn who he was, if it wasn’t for a taller omega almost cutting his throat everytime he got near the silver haired one...</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Characters:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Namjoon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omega</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Age: 18</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair: silver</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes: ice blue/grey</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent: peach with a hint of vanilla</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Wonshik</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omega</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Age: 19</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair: black</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes: one blueish grey, one red (heterochromia with a pigment fail)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent: Sweet tangerines</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bangtan/Min pack -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Min Yoongi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pack Alpha</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Age: 19</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair: jet black</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes: yellow/golden</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent: roasted cinnamon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Seokjin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pack Beta</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Age: 20</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair: brown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes: golden brown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent: Cotton flower</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Park Jimin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beta</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Age: 17</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair: blond</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes: blue</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent: mild black tea</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Taehyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beta</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Age: 17</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair: redish brown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes: blue-green</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent: cardamom</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jung Hoseok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alpha</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Age: 18</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair: dirty blond</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes: grey</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent: maple (wood)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeon Jungkook</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alpha</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Age: 16</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair: dark brown/black</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes: hazel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent: Ocean</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vixx/Jung pack -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jung Taekwoon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pack Alpha</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Age: 22</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair: mahogany brown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes: brown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent: roses</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cha Hakyeon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pack Beta</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Age: 22</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair: light brown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes: chocolate brown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent: Sage</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lee Jaehwan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beta</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Age: 20</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair: ginger-ish</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes: greyish green</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent: Basil</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lee Hongbin </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beta</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Age: 19</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair: brown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes: light brown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent: rain (like the nice calming smell)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Han Sanghyuk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alpha</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Age: 17</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair: golden blond</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes: brown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent: firewood</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>